STARGATE SG-1: Providing the Supporters
by StargateRevolution
Summary: When SG-1 encounters a group of tribal aliens which were once enemies to the the program, they are asked to support the tribal people in their mission to end the Goa'uld once and for all. However, the aliens are working for another enemy of SG-1, and as a result, the team find themselves hunted...
1. Chapter 1

**STARGATE SG-1**

**Providing the Supporters**

**Written by Jacob Adams**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, this couldn't have gone any better," Colonel Jack O'Neill declared sarcastically. A large frown took up most of his face, showing very clearly how he felt about this situation.

"Quiet!" the guard outside of the cage demanded. O'Neill looked at his fellow team mates next to him, clearly shocked by what the guard had just said, before he finally spoke once more.  
"If you let me out of this damn cage maybe I would shut up!" The Guard didn't hesitate to lift up his large iron blade and point it at the Colonel. A small grin spread across his face; he was about to take O'Neill's life.  
"Please, put the knife down." Daniel Jackson requested, although the guard ignored him. O'Neill could see that he was in danger; he could see hatred in the guard's eyes. "Please, just put it down."  
"If I am to put the blade down," the guard began, "you will make this stupid excuse of a man shut up." O'Neill looked offended, but decided not to say anything, as it might put his life in danger.  
"All right, we'll make him quiet." Daniel responded. Teal'c, who moments before this had thought that O'Neill would be killed, raised his left eyebrow, intrigued by the idea of a quiet O'Neill.  
"Thank you," the guard said, although he wasn't actually being polite. Slowly, he began to lower the iron blade, his hating eyes still set on O'Neill. Placing the blade back inside his belt, the guard turned away from the cage once more, not wanting to look O'Neill in the eyes.

SG-1 was on the planet of Wendol, a tribal world which had originally been seen as a place of safety for the SGC. However, on their latest trip to the planet, SG-1 had been shocked to arrive through the gate to face off against a large amount of Wendolian knife soldiers. The team had been taken captive by the Wendolians, where they were taken to the heart of the Wendol forest. There they had been trapped in cages, where the King of Wendol, Deston Curt, had explained their change in allegiance... Months ago, the Goa'uld Ba'al had arrived, bearing great gifts of gold and silver. He offered all of this power to the people if they accepted him as their God, and with out reluctance, the Wendolians had agreed. Obviously, this change in allegiance meant that the people of Wendol would now be enemies with the SGC, and so what was meant to have been a routine check up for SG-1 had turned into their capture. Now the team were left being guarded by one of the best Wendolian soldiers, with Ba'al on his way to the planet.

"How long will it be until Ba'al arrives?" Major Samantha Carter asked the guard politely, not wanting to get on the guard's bad side.  
"I have already threatened your friend's life," the guard began, "be quiet."  
"We are not questioning your authority," Teal'c began, "we simply want to know how long it will be until Ba'al is here." The guard couldn't resist turning around to face the team.  
"He will be twelve Twindels," the guard declared.  
"Twelve Twindels is ten minutes, isn't it?" Sam asked Daniel.  
"Yep," he replied, "it is."  
"STOP TALKING!" the Guard screamed, anger clearly in his voice. He was now reaching for his iron blade once more, his eyes set on Daniel's throat. He didn't give Daniel a chance to speak; he swung the blade through the wooden bars of the cage and began to head towards the now set free team. Jack didn't stop to think, either. He launched himself forwards, throwing his fist at the guard with the blade. The guard backed away, before taking a jab at Jack. Jack jumped backwards, and the guard took a large lunge at him. Teal'c knew that O'Neill was in trouble and so quickly launched himself at the guard, but the guard predicted this. Swinging backwards with his blade, the guard hit Teal'c in the right arm, wounding him. This didn't stop Teal'c, though, as he quickly got backup to his feat and confronted the guard once more.  
"I was trained by some of the strongest Jaffa who have ever lived," Teal'c began, "you should not try fight me." To answer this, the guard pulled out four silver throwing knives, aiming two at Jack and two at Teal'c.

Sam and Daniel took this fight as a chance to run into the guard's tent nearby, where he was keeping all of the team's weapons. Sam quickly grabbed two P90's and two pistols (as did Daniel) before launching out of the tent. However, once Sam was outside, she realised that the guns weren't loaded. She turned to look at Daniel.  
"Daniel, did you pick up any ammo?" she asked.  
"No. I thought you did." Daniel replied. The pair didn't say anything else; they stormed back into the tent once more, this time looking for their ammo. They needed to be quick, though, as Teal'c and Jack weren't going to be able to distract the guard for much longer...

Teal'c lunged backwards, avoiding one of the small but deadly throwing knives. The knife landed in a tree behind him, splintering it and causing it to bend slightly. These knives were strong. Jack swung another punch at the guard, but the guard blocked it with the iron blade's handle, before punching him around the face with it. A small cut now marked the side of Jack's face.  
"You just punched the wrong feller, big guy." Jack said, half joking/half serious. The guard ignored him, once again taking another swing, but this time missing Jack. Teal'c threw himself at the guard, knocking him over. He very quickly went for a deadly punch, but the guard rolled out of the way, missing what was meant to hit him and causing a small amount of grass to fly across the field. The guard took this opportunity to attack Teal'c once more; pushing his knife towards Teal'c's chest, but Teal'c grabbed hold of the guard's wrist. The guard threw himself back onto the floor, taking Teal'c down with him, where they began to have what appeared to be a wrestling fight. But before the guard could even take another punch at Teal'c, he found a bullet through his head... Sam stood next to him, holding the P90 which had just killed him. Smoke was slowly leaving the gun, like it usually did after combat.

Sam threw a P90 and a pistol at Jack, who caught them, and Daniel did the same for Teal'c.  
"You got the guns back," he said, a smile on his face. Maybe things would be all right after all?  
"Yep, but it wasn't easy, sir." Carter told her commanding officer.  
"What, could you not find the ammo _again_?" Jack asked her, a small smile on his face.  
"Let's just get out of here," she replied. For Jack, this was the same as getting a yes. "I don't think it would be wise to stay here, sir."  
"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.  
"Yeah, I'm with you on this one," Daniel added.  
"Okay, let's return to the gate." Jack demanded. The team didn't hesitate to follow him back into the forest around them.

* * *

Deston Curt was living the good life. At this very moment, he was sitting on his large thrown in his rather big tent in the forest, eating a leg of an animal which seemed rather like Chicken. It was tender, juicy, delicious. Curt's cook, Afield, stood next to him, desperate to be praised. "How is it, sir?" Afield asked, a smile on his face.  
"Very good, but my old chef cooked it better."  
"Is that not why he was selected to be the great Lord Ba'al's chef, my King?" Afield asked. Curt let out a loud sigh, knowing what Afield had said to be true, however much he didn't want it to be.  
"If Lord Ba'al ever tries to take you away from me," Curt began, "I believe I shall cry tears of blood. Only because I couldn't last a day without this gorgeous piece of meat." Curt looked down at the Chicken-like leg, before he took a large bite out of it; the juices now pouring down onto his rather large belly. "Oh, my! So delicious!"

The scream coming from Curt's second in command shocked the King. The screamer was Marco Sollis: a tall man with large muscles, green eyes, and a large flock of hair on his head. He had just stormed into the room after hearing some new news...  
"My great King." Sollis began, "SG-1 have escaped the cage and killed their guard!" Curt launched out of his chair, shocked by this revelation.  
"SG-1 cannot be allowed to escape, or Lord Ba'al will definitely execute us." Curt declared, already pulling his iron sword out of his belt. It was shinier than any other sword on Wendol; probably because it was never used.  
"What shall we do, great King?" Sollis asked Curt.  
"We must fight," Curt began, "to our deaths. Because if we do not, it will be Ba'al who kills us." Sollis turned to leave.  
"I will lead our soldiers on a chase." Sollis told the King. Curt laughed nervously.  
"No, Sollis, I shall lead the soldiers. You will be my second in command." Curt said, launching his sword into the air. He then turned to look at Afield. "Afield, are you joining us?" he asked.  
"If what you say is true, if Lord Ba'al is to execute if we fail, then yes!" Afield declared, lifting up a large silver butchers knife. A large fight was about to occur, and Afield was sure that the soldiers of Wendol would win it.

* * *

SG-1 were storming through the forest towards the Stargate, not daring to look back. They could feel the adrenalin rushing through them like blood being pumped from the heart; and they loved the feeling. However, the team would feel more comfortable if they made it back to the Gate alive, as at the moment, a large army of Wendolians were chasing them.  
"_Kill the haters of Lord Ba'al!_"  
"_Burn them and feed them to the Pigs!_"  
"_Sacrifice them for our Lord!_"  
"_Praise the Great Lord of Wendol!"  
_Colonel Jack O'Neill tried to ignore the fact that the soldiers were throwing throwing knives at him; it made the thought of being caught nerve racking. Teal'c, on the other hand, was running backwards, P90 pointed at the Soldiers as a warning.  
"If you do not back down," Teal'c began, "we will kill you."  
"_Kill the Unbelievers!_"  
Teal'c ducked down, to avoid a throwing knife, before he opened fire with the P90. Bullets began to spray like Bull Dogs released from their leash, slamming into random soldiers. Several soldiers fell down, but there were too many of them for Teal'c to handle. Several began to throw more knives at him; it wouldn't be too long before he got hit by one.

Sam immediately realised that Teal'c was at risk and so, without thinking, span around and began to fire her gun. It shook in her hands as the bullets were released onto the enemy. Sparks were spraying everywhere; this fight was crazy. Daniel was the next to spin around and join the fight, as he took aim at what appeared to be some of the leading men. And the last person to turn around was Jack, only he was holding a grenade in his left hand. He launched the grenade at the front line of the enemy, and a large explosion of flames occurred, causing several Wendolians to be thrown backwards into a tree. The team then took aim at the tree, opening up a large amount of fire on it, and causing it to fall over onto incoming enemy soldiers.

Jack pushed himself backwards and took cover behind a tree, so that he could reload his gun. But as he was doing this, three young soldiers escaped the attack and began to approach him. They were small, and were only around 18 years of age, but they were all holding iron machetes, and they all looked like they had the intentions of killing him. Once the men reached Jack's tree, the smallest man struck his machete into the tree: it was a warning, and a mistake. Jack noticed immediately, and launched his gun into the air at the men.  
"Don't make me kill you." Jack told them.  
"If we die," the smallest man began, "we die for our Lord Ba'al!" The men stormed at Jack, swinging their machetes, but they were no match for the experienced Colonel. Jack fired a spray of bullets at the men, killing the two taller men. However, the smaller man was still alive. Jack reached into his vest and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the young man's head. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots and the man was dead.

Whilst Jack had been experiencing his own battle, Teal'c had found himself the target of around twenty middle aged men, all holding weapons which appeared to have been made last minute. He was slowly being pushed back against a tree, where the men were planning to kill him, and as a result, his P90 toppled out of his hands. All he now had was a pistol. Teal'c threw the pistol out of his pocket and caught it with his right hand, before he shot eight bullets out of the gun. Each bullet struck a man, causing many men to fall over. Teal'c went to shoot more bullets but... his gun was out of ammo. He was going to have to rely on his fists. Sprinting forwards, Teal'c launched a punch into the face of one of the villagers, and kicked backwards to knock another two over. However, a man who appeared to be stronger than the others approached him, now holding Teal'c's P90. A smile spread across his face.  
"Remarkable weapon, isn't it?" the Strong man asked arrogantly. Teal'c didn't respond with words. Instead, he stormed forwards and kicked the man in the shin, before planting a strong punch into the man's groin. He toppled over, and Teal'c took the P90 back.  
"Indeed," Teal'c responded, "it is a powerful weapon." And to prove this point, Teal'c fired his gun at the remaining men, killing them.

As these two different conflicts occurred, Sam and Daniel took at any of the men which had not taken on Teal'c and Jack. It was difficult, however, as the men seemed to be slowly attempting to circle the pair. One of the men, a strong one with green eyes, approached them more than the others, a grin on his face. Sam recognised him immediately; it was Marco Sollis, second in command. Sam and Daniel stopped firing their guns, shocked to see an old friend involved in the attack.  
"Marco," Sam begged, "you have to stop this." Sollis let out a large laugh before he pointed his sword at the pair. "You're too good for this," Sam began, "too good for a false God." Sollis's grin vanished, and was replaced by a face of hatred.  
"Lord Ba'al is not a false God!" he screamed, "His had provided us with a future, with riches, with our hearts desires. Did the SGC ever do this for us? Did Earth ever promise us such a future?" Sam watched with worry as Daniel stepped forwards calmly to talk to Sollis.  
"Marco," Daniel spoke, "this world was poor. I admit, you were heals deep in poverty. But, and I repeat, but, you were happy, and free. Don't you remember the days in which Yu ruled this world? Don't you remember the pain? Your world may have been rich, but you had no freedom. Ba'al is no different to Yu; he wants what you can give him, he doesn't even think about what he could give you." Sollis stepped forwards, ready to consult Daniel.  
"Yu," Sollis said, "is nothing like Lord Ba'al. Lord Ba'al has blessed this land with riches and humour." And to prove that Sollis was happy to be under Ba'al's control, he lifted up his large, shiny sword and pointed it at Sam. "Just because you do not have a God does not mean that you can steal our one."

BANG! A bullet slammed into Sollis's leg, sending him flying into a tree. The soldiers who had been trying to surround Sam and Daniel immediately launched their weapons back into battle position, ready to fight. They had expected that either Sam or Daniel had shot Sollis, and so aimed their blades at only the pair. Big mistake... The soldiers found themselves off guard, as the now free-of-battle Jack and Teal'c began firing their P90's at them. Several soldiers launched themselves backwards, behind trees, and began to throw throwing knives at the group, but they had no advantage against the gunned SG-1. It took only a matter of seconds to defeat the enemy, and soon the battlefield had been cleared.

"We need to get out of here, and quickly." Jack said, wiping away sweat from his grey brow. This wasn't how he had expected this day to go; if he had known that he would be doing so much running and fighting, he wouldn't have done several hours of exercise before hand. The team didn't disagree with Jack when he said that they needed to leave, and so they began the journey back to the gate once more... The whole team was tired, but they knew they had to run, as sitting still like a duck in a small pond was a crap idea, which would most likely result in them being killed. The 'gate was only four minutes away from this location if they ran, but if they didn't it could take around ten, which would mean that they would be caught in the second wave of Wendolian soldiers.

Storming through the forest, the team soon found themselves at a small, metallic bridge, which appeared to be falling apart and had a small wooden sign in front of it, which through the arts of carving, said 'BRIDGE OF BA'AL'. This sign was new, Jack noticed, as the sign used to say 'BRIDGE OF FREEDOM'. This bridge represented everything which had happened to the Wendolians; their freedom had been taken away from them and replaced by the reign of Ba'al. The 'BRIDGE OF FREEDOM' (Jack preferred to call it this, as he preferred the word Freedom to Ba'al) had been created by the Wendolian ancestors, who had killed the Goa'uld named Yu's second in command, a Jaffa named Hebres. Yu's Jaffa army had dispatched, and over the years, Yu had forgotten about the small, tribal world of Wendol. Once Wendol had been set free, the Wendolians had built the Bridge out of the remains of Hebres's ship, showing that his possessions were simply building material to them.

Jack took the first step onto the bridge, taking as much care as necessary, as the bridge was known for breaking regularly, and the water beneath it looked freezing cold. The bridge didn't collapse under his feat, and so Jack continued to run across the bridge, the team now following him. However, for some unknown reason, one of the cords holding the bridge together snapped, and the bridge swung into the water, pieces of metal now being taken away by the strong currents of the water below. The team fell feat first into the river completely unprepared, which meant that the strong water swept them off of their feat and dragged them under. And then, to make things even worse, the water began to drag them along with the current. Rushes of white and blue flooded Jack's vision; he felt closer to death than he had ever felt before.

CRASH! Before Jack could ask what had just happened, he found himself clinging to a tree which he had just crashed into. The large tree appeared to be connected to the area where the Stargate sat, and so Jack didn't hesitate launching out of the water onto the green solid ground. That was when he realised that the rest of his team had also been taken away by the water, and chances are, they were still in it. Panic filled Colonel Jack O'Neill's lungs; he felt like he was drowning in panic. What was he going to do? How was he going to save them?  
"Sir, is that you?" A drenched Samantha Carter asked Jack, the rest of the team behind her. They were all as wet as each other, which meant that they were all terribly wet. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, but instead of jumping for joy, decided to play it cool.  
"Yep, it's me." he responded, "How did you get out of the water?"  
"We found a tree, and climbed out." Teal'c responded.  
"T," Jack began, jokingly, "you're plan lacked any originality, I did it **first**."  
"Jack, this isn't a competition." Daniel told the Colonel with a smile on his face.  
"So clichéd." Jack said.  
"How is that a cliché?" Daniel asked, a grin now spreading across his face.  
Jack, mimicking Daniel's voice, said "Jack, this isn't a competition." before saying in his own voice, "third time you've said that today."  
"Fair enough," Daniel said, knowing that he had lost this jokey competion.  
"I believe it would be a good time to leave this world." Teal'c told the team, as he could see a large amount of Wendolian soldiers attempting to cross the river which had originally carried a bridge.  
"Agreed." Sam added.

Nobody obliged to Sam dialling the Earth address, after all, the team was in a large amount of danger. After the gate finished it's activating system, and the cloud which appeared when the gate was activated whooshed into thin air, the team stepped through the blue oasis into a different world, but a world they knew well. SG-1 had escaped the grips of Wendol and had returned home.

However, their actions could not go without consequences... For in the fighting, a very important Wendolian had lost his life. It was a death which would change the system of the Wendolians for many years... King Deston Curt was dead!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**3 YEARS, 2 MONTHS, AND SIX DAYS LATER:**

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell strode through the SGC corridors with purpose. He knew where he was going; nobody was going to change his destination. He didn't stop to brake for a falling Sergeant Walter Harriman, who had just tripped over a pile of folders which he had clumsy dropped. He didn't brake for Siler, when he ran through the corridor towards the 'gate room shouting: "Oh crap, it's gonna blow!" And he didn't break for a panicked Dr Elizabeth Wier, who had returned from Atlantis for a meeting with General Hank Landry. That was the way that Cameron Mitchell rolled.

The corridor needed a good scrub. Ten years of consecutive usage had resulted in the SGC appearing slightly dirty, even if they did have hired cleaners. Cam sometimes wondered if the cleaners got paid to just stand around, doing nothing. For example, last month, Cam had walked into the meeting room to find three cleaners leaning against the table, gossiping about 'Colonel Carter and General O'Neill dating'. No wonder the place was occasionally a mess, with these people left responsible for cleaning it.

Cam kept on walking, passing a group of 'working' cleaners, with clear disgust on his face. Usually, at this time of day, Cameron would be preparing for going on a mission, but today, Cam had a day off. And he quite fancied some breakfast. So, Cameron Mitchell, at 0600, was heading towards the kantine. At first, when he was further away from the kantine, he only came across people working; some Scientists crawling through the corridors as they tried to drag a large box of rocks across the floor, SG-3, geared up and ready for their mission, with Colonel Scott Parker shouting orders at them. But now that Cam was finally near the kantine, all he saw were others who had a day off, and were heading for breakfast. Several of them held their stomachs, clearly hungry, and Cam was able to connect with them. He, too, was very hungry.

Entering the kantine, Cam was hit in the face by the beautiful smell of cooking pancakes, and the sound of milk being poured into bowls of cereal. Walking towards the counter, Cam grabbed a white bowl (which, for once, appeared spotlessly clean) and filled half of it up with Cheerios, then topping it off with milk. Now Cam needed to find someone to sit with...  
"Cam," Colonel Samantha Carter cried, from the other end of the kantine. She was sitting on a small table, with Teal'c, Dr Daniel Jackson, and Vala by her side. "Come and join us," she shouted.

Cam quickly strode towards his team, SG-1, and sat himself down on an empty chair (which, he realised, Dr Lee was about to sit down on).  
"Cheerios," Teal'c began, "an interesting choice, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c had a plate stacked with six pancakes on it, although it already appeared like he had eaten a few. "I, myself, find pancakes to be a more fulfilling breakfast food." Cam smiled slightly, but couldn't stop himself from eyeing the pancakes, even if he did enjoy Cheerios even more.  
"When I was a young boy," Cam began, "the closest shop to my house, which was about a mile away, only had good-old-Cheerios. Since then, Cheerios have been my definitive breakfast cereal."  
Daniel smiled slightly, instead looking at his bowl of fruit. "Nope, sorry, Cameron, but nothing beats a bowl of _fruit_." And with that, the team tucked into their food.

* * *

SG-12 were on the planet M6Z-BW, a desert planet which appeared, to Major Paul Johanson (the leader of the team), to be completely abandoned. The team had arrived only an hour earlier and yet they still felt like they knew everything about this planet, starting with the fact that it was rather boring. Johanson turned to his second commander, Captain Joe Bates, before he asked: "Bates, is it worth staying here?" There was a moment of silence as Bates considered what to say.  
"We're due to check in with the SGC into 2 hours, sir, so-" Johanson didn't need to here the rest. He lifted up his hand to Bates, telling him he didn't want to listen to the rest, before he turned to face the other two members of his team (Dr Michael Clark and Dr Elizabeth Flaws).  
"Right, we continue onwards." Johanson declared. His announcement was accompanied by a large sigh by his team; all the planets to explore for the first time, and it had to be M6Z-BW.

Major Johanson continued to walk through the desert, sand often flaring up and hitting the rest of the team behind him. Sometimes he wished he had a more enthusiastic team, because these 'guys' put him off from ever wanting to travel through the 'gate. The only other decent member of SG-12 was Captain Bates, but he wasn't the most lively person, either. In fact, in the future, Bates's lack of enthusiasm was sure to stop him from ever reaching the position of Major, Johanson was sure of it.

Johanson kept on walking until he reached a large crater in the ground, in which he stopped for the rest of his team to catch up. The crater wasn't marked by any sand, and was a dark brown colour, with creases going all the way down to the floor. The only thing weird about the crater was that it was in the shape of a Pyramid. The opening point was smaller surface than what appeared to be the floor. _Weird_, Johanson thought to himself, still waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Waiting, that was all that Johanson ever did, apart from walking and occasionally firing his gun. He'd grown used to it, and yet he still hated having to do it.

"What, in the name of the stars, is that?" Bates asked the Major, finally reaching the crater. It was a weird sight; it was not something that you saw every day. Bates turned to Dr Flaws, who was an archaeologist. "Elizabeth, come and have a look at this thing." Elizabeth stormed forwards towards the crater, leaving Dr Clark on his own. Slowly, he too, approached the crater.  
"It appears that the bottom surface is larger than than the top surface!" Elizabeth declared, shock in her voice. "How is that possible?" she asked Dr Clark, who had now reached the crater.  
"Maybe, just maybe, it was a meteorite, a weird one, which crashed in an awkward angle?" Dr Clark suggested. Nobody else in the team were convinced. There had to be another suggestion.  
"Perhaps," the Major began, "it's the mark from a Goa'uld ship?" Again, nobody were convinced.  
"A Ha'tak doesn't fit this shape," Dr Clark explained, "so it can't be the Goa'uld. Besides, the only powerful one left is Ba'al."  
"Then," the Major began again, "it could be Cheops Class Warship. They're Pyramid shaped, and they fit in this crater."  
"Again," Clark moaned, "it can't be Goa'uld. All of the known Goa'uld who used these ships are dead. There's no chance it's one of them."  
"There's my point," Johanson continued, "all of the known Goa'uld are dead, but not some of the unknown ones."  
"Oh, Major, don't be so stupid!" Clark shouted. Johanson jumped back in surprise but then immediately moved towards Clark.  
"Clark, shut the heck up." Johanson demanded. Clark suddenly realised that he was out of place, and so backed away. "Is anybody willing to go down there with me and take a look?" he asked.  
"Go for it." Elizabeth responded, although she didn't sound exactly enthusiastic.  
"Good, somebody in my team's not being lazy for once." Johanson said, with a smile on his face.

Johanson and Elizabeth slowly crept towards the edge of the crater. It was a big drop, but it looked like it would be possible to climb down and up the slanted wall, and so that was the route that the pair were going to take. Taking it very slowly, Johanson took the first step in preparation for the long climb. This was going to be fun. Elizabeth was close behind him, worried about falling, Johanson guessed, from the face she was pulling. Johanson ignored her, though. She wasn't going to turn his fun little exploration into something boring.

BANG! Just as Johanson hit the edge of the crater, he hit something hard with all of his body. It was so hard that it sent him flying backwards with a headache. Where Johanson's body had previously been was now marked by a blurry cloud of colours, like somebody had tried to break a shield of some kind, which was never a good idea. WOOOZOOOM! The shieldy-like-thing suddenly disappeared, but now, in the place of the crater, was a large Pyramid. It looked like any normal Pyramid, apart from the fact that it had several different technical items flaring out of it, one of which appeared to be a weapon. This was a Cheops Class Warship, Johanson was sure of it.  
"Crap," Johanson screamed, now getting back up to his feat. He didn't hesitate to fire a round of his P90 at the Goa'uld ship, in case it was still active. However, when nothing happened, Johanson realised that there was a large chance that nobody was inside it.  
"We should get back to the SGC," Bates suggested to the Major.  
"I agree," Johanson responded, with fear in his voice. This had not been a good start to the day. Not only had he had to spend an hour with his annoying team, he had found proof that the Goa'uld were still around, as well.

Johanson span back around, his team watching his every move, and began to head back in the direction of the 'gate. The team, however, did not move. Their eyes were now set on the Cheops Class Warship; it's size as shocking as the fact that it existed. "Aren't we going?" Johanson asked his team. He got no reply. "Aren't we going?" he asked again.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Bates asked the Major.  
"It's Goa'uld." Johanson responded, "And it's dangerous. And chances are that a Goa'uld and his friends are in the near proximity so I think it may be time to leave." Bates and the rest of the team suddenly snapped back into action.  
"Do'you think they'll kill us if they find us?" Bates asked Johanson, worry in his voice.  
"I don't want to be here to find out." Johanson responded. Bates was the first to start running to the 'gate, followed by the rest of the team. SG-12 had just discovered a ship which would change the way the SGC viewed the Goa'uld...

* * *

"That was one good breakfast." Cam declared, taking his empty bowl back to the counter.  
"Indeed," Teal'c responded; his plate masked with golden syrup from his pancakes, "I found this breakfast very satisfactory." Once Cam had put his bowl on the counter, he returned to SG-1's table, where Daniel was still eating his bowl of fruit.  
"So," Cam began, "what are you guys doing today?"  
"Well," Teal'c responded, "I plan to delve deep into the world of Roswell. I find Earthly Science fiction extremely interesting." Teal'c pulled out a DVD labelled 'ROSWELL: FACT OR FICTION' out of his pocket and showed it to the team, before returning it to his pocket again.  
"I have to say, Teal'c, Roswell doesn't sound like the most factual event to have happened." Sam told the Jaffa.  
"And a team of four travelling through a doorway to different worlds to fight two different alien races who claim to be Gods sounds factual?" Daniel asked, his bowl now empty. "If I wasn't involved in the programme, it would seem pretty crazy."  
"What about you then, Danny? Got anything planned?" Cam asked Daniel. Daniel smiled slightly, before responding.  
"I plan to translate the recently discovered third edition of the BOOK OF THE DEAD, named 'THE BOOK OF THE BEAUTY', which I believe to have been written by Osiris." Vala shivered at the sound of Osiris's name.  
"Now, Osiris," Vala began, "is a nasty piece of work. You don't want to have anything to do with _him_, or _her_ as he likes to go by now. No, you want to do what I'm doing today. I," she declared, "am going to a museum." Cam couldn't hold in the laugh which formed in his throat when he heard this. Vala looked at him strangely, wondering what she had done. "What?" she asked.  
"Don't worry," Cam responded, before turning deadly serious, "but on an important note: Vala, don't take anything home with you. Remember, it's not yours." The way that Cam said this was extremely patronising, but it was an important point.  
"Oh," Vala sighed, "I thought it was like a free give away visit. You know, take what you like." The rest of the team looked at her in shock, not sure if she had actually just said that.  
"Vala," Daniel began, "don't go to the museum." Seeming offended by this, Vala launched out of her seat and threw herself into a fake cry. The team knew it was fake, however, and so just sat and watched her. After several moments of her 'crying', Vala realised that the team knew she was pretending and so stopped and threw her hands to her side, in a stop.  
"Do any of you have a heart?" she asked, before storming off out of the kantine. Several people were now watching her, and so Daniel got out of his seat, and said:  
"I should probably go and see if she's okay." He walked, rather slowly, out of the room, leaving his dirty bowl on the table.

* * *

Vala Mal Doran sat in her small apartment, on her small, unclean bed. In her hand sat 'THE BOOK OF THE BEAUTY', which she had taken from Daniel's office to read. Since she had once been inhabited by the Goa'uld who went by the name of Qetesh, she did have the ability to read in Ancient Egyptian, which the book was written in, and so she was quite happily reading the book. From what she could make out, it went something like this:

_If one's God is so powerful, and wonderful, and above all, would it not be right to worship? If one's God is so beautiful that they fell from the stars above, would it not be right to worship. I am all of this: this Book shall prove this, and so I deserve worship. All shall worship the most powerful God of all, the God who has power over Ra, the God who one fears. So, come forth, ones who can read this book, and proclaim me as lord. Or, you may want to chose the other option... Death. So, make your decision from what you read, but know that your God is watching you._

"Interesting read, isn't it?" Vala asked Daniel, who had now entered her small room, but not before knocking first. Daniel hadn't expected to find her reading his book, but it wasn't the most surprising find, she did like to pick up his things.  
"Yes," Daniel replied, "very Goa'uldy. You know, the worship your God stuff." A smile filled Vala's face; Daniel always made her smile at the most random moments. But a smile didn't take away the fact the Vala didn't feel trusted by SG-1. She had told them that she was going to a museum, and they had immediately told her not to steal anything. She was going to steal something, but that was besides the point. She expected them to trust her, not to expect her to do wrong at every chance.  
"Daniel, do you trust me?" Vala asked, her smile slowly fading as she waited for the reply. Daniel paused for a moment, wondering what to say, before he answered:  
"Vala, you're new here. People, like me, aren't used to you being around yet. Just think of Teal'c; when he arrived, people were suspicious of him, but now you can't have the Stargate programme without him. Teal'c is the heart and soul of the team, just like you will be in, oh, ten years time. Trust doesn't pop up straight away, like a firework,-" Vala liked Fireworks "-it comes over time. One day, people won't be able to imagine SG-1 without Vala Mal Doran." Vala smiled once more, and got up off of her bed.  
"You're not going to let me go the museum, are you?" she asked, whilst laughing.  
"No."

* * *

SG-12 were on their way to the 'gate, in an attempt to return to Earth and announce that the Goa'uld were on this planet. However, on the way, the team had confronted what they had feared... Sixteen Jaffa guards were now guarding the 'gate, staff weapons in their hands. Clearly, whichever Goa'uld which was on this planet had realised that the 'gate had been activated, and had sent their Jaffa (which had head tattoos which Major Johanson didn't recognise) to wait for the guest. This was a terrible turn of events for the team. Major Johanson and Captain Bates were the only two in the team who had been trained to fight for over six months, and Captain Bates wasn't the best with a gun, and he wasn't brave either.

Ducking behind a large rock on a small cliff edge above the 'gate, SG-12 kept as silent as they could as they watched the Jaffa below. To be honest, there wasn't much to watch, as the Jaffa never seemed to move, but that wasn't the point. Johanson needed to come up with a plan to take out the Jaffa so that he could get to the Stargate, but it needed to be simple enough that he didn't lose a team mate whilst trying. Thinking hard, he came up with an idea... The pair would split up and go to different rocks on the cliff edge. There, they would all aim their guns at a Jaffa who seemed in anyway important, i.e. this Goa'uld's First Prime.

Dr Clark, who was the worst at sneaking around and fighting, was chosen to be the person who remained behind this rock, and so Major Johanson and Dr Flaws put themselves behind two separate rocks on the left, and Captain Bates put himself behind a rock on the right. Johanson pulled out his hand and signalled for the team to aim. Each SG-12 team member aimed their guns at one Jaffa, with Captain Bates aiming his at the First Prime. And then, Johanson gave the hand signal to fire.

To say things went wrong was an understatement. Captain Bates had failed to hit his target of the First Prime, which had immediately resulted in him becoming the target of the First Prime's Staff gun. A large energy beam appeared out of the end, which went flying towards the Captain. He didn't have time to react; the beam hit him at an immensely fast speed, sending him flying, and killing him as well. The attack had only taken out three Jaffa out of the sixteen, and three SGC members (with two of them being the worst there could be) against 13 Jaffa was going to result in a battle which wouldn't end well. The team needed to take out as many guards now as they had the chance; the surprise of the first attack was making them vulnerable.

Major Johanson didn't stop to think. He began to fire his P90 at the First Prime, but he ducked backwards, and the bullets fired missed him. The First Prime then fired his weapon on Johanson, but Johanson realised what was about to happen before it did... Launching himself right, he missed the beam, but that didn't mean that he didn't get sprayed by the remains of the rock. Again, he spun around towards the First Prime, and fired his gun. This time, the bullets hit their target. The First Prime was struck in the head by the bullets, killing him and leaving a spray of blood on the dry sand. However, Johanson didn't have time to celebrate... The Second Prime had watched his boss be slaughtered by the Major, and in a rage of anger, had shot a large blast at him. Johanson hadn't seen it coming. The beam hit him, and sent him flying across the sand. Major Johanson was dead.

Dr Flaws and Dr Clark didn't have a chance. The Second Prime's next target was Dr Clark, and with a simple shot of his staff, Clark was dead. Dr Flaws pointed her P90 at three Jaffa who were approaching her (by climbing up the not-so-steep cliff) and fired, knocking the first one down. _Two more to go_, Flaws thought, as she continued to shoot. What she didn't realise was that the Second Prime had approached her from the other side. His staff was aimed at her, but he wasn't willing to shoot her yet. "Hail your God." The Second Prime demanded.  
"Never," Flaws replied, with fear clearly appearing in her voice, "you're leader isn't a God, he's an evil creature known as the Goa'uld." Big mistake! The Second Prime didn't hesitate to shoot her. And with that, SG-12 were wiped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**ONE DAY LATER:**

Colonel Cameron Mitchell's day off was over. It was 0500 hours, and today, Cam was back to work. Climbing out of his bed, Cam quickly grabbed his military clothing and slowly put it on him, making sure to hide his Dog-tag underneath his shirt. Everybody in the SGC knew who he was; they didn't need the Dog-tag to tell him. After all, he was a Colonel, and the rank of Colonel was very respectable. Once dressed, Cam slowly strode into the bathroom attached to his apartment and began to clean his teeth. Cam hated the taste of toothpaste, it made him cringe, and so he cleaned it as quickly. He was due at the meeting room in 15 minutes, which was another reason why he needed to clean his teeth very quickly.

Once he had finished his morning wake up, Cam left his room and began to walk through the corridor. The corridors were quite dark; the lights were on a low level so that they wouldn't wake anyone up, but the darkness was over ridden by the large amount of people who were working in the corridors. Cam passed a light technician, who seemed to be trying to fix a broken bulb whilst balancing on a ladder, and passed the terrible 'cleaners', who were talking about "that stupid General who dared to demand that we clean the men's restroom," before he reached the meeting room. He ran in, nice and early, and so wasn't too surprised when nobody was inside.

The room was empty, and the lights were off. Cam reached for the switch and flicked it on, and the room was immediately lighten up by bright yellow lights. Cam didn't hesitate to take a chair and sit down. Cam loved the meeting room chairs; they were extremely comfortable, more than the chairs which the SGC provided for each room. It did appear that the SGC only ever had good equipment for a room which would be used often, as the other rooms always seemed to be terribly equipped. Take the men's restroom, for example. It was no wonder the cleaners never wanted to clean it... The soap that the SGC deployed smelt worse than the smells which the men produced whilst using the 'bog'.

Cam looked down at his watch to check the time, and was surprised to realise that the team, and General Hank Landry, were meant to be here by now so that SG-1 could be prepared to be deployed on whatever mission they were due to go one. General Landry was never late, which made Cam certain that something had gone wrong. He stood up and slowly began to approach Landry's office, which was attached to the meeting room. If Landry was in there, he was sure to discover what exactly was going on. When SG-1 didn't turn up to a briefing, something usually needed solving...

* * *

General Hank Landry had had an unpleasant start to the day. First of all, the coffee which Walter had provided him with was completely out of date, and tasted like gravel, and second of all, Hank had still not been delivered with a solution for yesterday's final dilemma. And the word final meant something; Hank had dealt with several dilemmas the day before. One of them (one of the more stressful ones) had involved Dr Elizabeth Weir informing him about the current situation with the Replicators, and Hank had spent around an hour and a half on the phone with the President, trying to convince him to fund enough money to produce an enormous anti-Replicator device. That had ended badly, with the President hanging up after declaring that the government didn't have enough money to even consider funding the production of the device.

Hank was taken out of his trail of thoughts by a knock on his door. Looking up, with hope that a new problem would not arrive, Hank called out to the 'door knocker'. "Come in," he said. The door swung open, to reveal Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell on the other side. He seemed stressed, Hank noticed, and was desperate to talk.  
"Permission to speak, sir?" Mitchell asked, with a fake smile spreading across his face.  
"Permission granted," Hank replied. Mitchell didn't wait to respond.  
"Sir, weren't we scheduled a meeting for 0515? Cause nobody turned up." Hank suddenly felt relaxed. Mitchell hadn't delivered him with another problem, which he had been worrying about. Hank immediately let his eyes drop to a random folder on his desk, which he began to read. Mitchell was still waiting for a response.  
"Yep," Hank replied, still not taking his eyes off of the folder.  
"So where is everybody, sir?" Mitchell asked, clearly annoyed. Hank lifted up his eyes to look at Mitchell, and let out a little smile. He supposed he would have to explain one of the big problems which had occurred yesterday.  
"Son," he began, "I suppose you know that SG-12 were scheduled a three hour mission to the planet M6Z-BW. Well if you'd have been on base for the second half of the day instead of enjoying your day off, which I didn't mind, by the way, you would have known that the team didn't return on time. We got a little worried, so we sent SG-3, who had just returned from a mission to Quentem, to check it out. What they found was worrying... Next to the 'gate was the battered remains of SG-12, and it appeared that they'd been burned." Mitchell couldn't hide in his surprise.  
"So, I'm guessing the reason that my team haven't assembled to the meeting room has something to do with this, right?" Mitchell asked Hank. Hank laughed slightly, although it was clear he was sad, before he continued his story.  
"Colonel Parker didn't hesitate to drag the bodies back through the 'gate so that we could give them a check up. Colonel Carter has spent all of last night and this morning examining the bodies with Dr Lam for possible causes of death, but what she thinks is the reason makes us certain we don't want to go to the planet. Any way, the meeting's been rearranged to this afternoon, so that we can give Carter some time to figure things out." That was all that Mitchell needed to know; Hank was sure of it.  
"Thanks, sir," Mitchell said, as he left the room. Hank smiled, why had nobody thought to tell him that the meeting had been rearranged. He had probably enjoyed watching a good game of football whilst they had been trying to figure out a cause of death.

Hank pushed aside the random file on his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He supposed now was the perfect time to write a letter to Major Johanson's wife and kids informing them of his death, before he went to give them a visit personally. Hank hated death's, especially when he had to deal with them.

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter sat in her Science laboratory, examining a large amount of data on her smile white laptop. She was trying to discover an anomaly in the recorded weather patterns of the planet, something which would point to weather being the cause of the deaths of the members of SG-12. The burns appeared to be all over, which pointed towards them being hit by heat all over, and all proof pointed towards their being no life on the planet, so Sam had spent most of her time assuming it had to be to do with some sort of weather anomaly whilst Dr Lam had spent most of her time examining the body. Dr Lam had told Sam on countless occasions that it was like SG-12 had been thrown into a fire, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Sam almost didn't notice Cameron Mitchell enter her office. He had a large grin spread across her face, which made her think that he hadn't been told about the deaths of all of the members of SG-12. "I assume you don't know the bad news," Sam said, not taking her eyes off of her laptop. Cam's expression suddenly changed to one which appeared sad. Maybe Cam had been putting on a smile, to hide away the bad news?  
"General Landry told me," Cam declared, clearly upset. "I was just wondering how your research was going. You know, if it was going a-wall or something?" Sam turned to face Sam.  
"A-wall is an understatement. I can't find any reason for why the group are so burnt. The only theory with any possibility of being true is that they were all killed by some sort of freak weather, but I've been examining all the recorded weather patterns of M6Z-BW and it just doesn't make sense. Although M6Z-BW is a desert planet, it never reaches hot enough temperatures to literally burn the people alive, and we know for a fact that the weather is very consistent on the planet, so if it was the weather, when SG-3 had arrived on the planet, they also should have been burned." Sam told Cam. Cam looked like he had his thinking cap on.  
"I think," Cam began, "that all of the clues point towards the fact that it probably isn't weather." Sam nodded in agreement, before she turned to look back at the laptop. If it wasn't the weather, what was it?  
"It just doesn't make sense," Sam declared, before she produced a large sigh. Nothing seemed to make sense... There was something she wasn't quite putting her finger on, something which would offer her the solution, and although Sam didn't know what it was, it was starring her right in her face, in fact, it was smacking her right in the face. And Sam hated it when things smacked her in the face, especially obvious things.  
"I'll go and check with Dr Lam," Cam told Sam, a small smile spread across his face, "maybe she's having more luck." Cam quickly strode out of the room, ready to go and see Dr Lam.

Not looking away from her screen, Sam continued her research. She needed answers, and she needed them fast. She couldn't rest knowing that four families were wondering how their lovely children/brother/sister had died; she was desperate that when General Landry got to see every single one of them, he would be able to tell them how they had died, and how they had served not just their country, but their world.

* * *

Dr Carolyn Lam was boiling hot. The anti-contamination suit was brilliant for stopping virus's from getting inside, but was allot worse for keeping the owner cool. The suit was dammit hot, and she was desperate to get it off. But if the four members of SG-12 had been killed by an airborne virus, taking the suit off would kill her. And an alive Carolyn Lam who was boiling hot was better than a dead one. Making sure her tight black gloves were firmly on, she reached down and touched the body of Major Johanson. A small amount of black, crackled skin flaked off onto the floor, revealing a small amount of pink flesh. _Gross,_ Carolyn thought. It was horrible.

The four bodies were laid onto four separate tables, and several Doctors were surrounding each one, examining it. The bodies were all blackened, and crispy, and it appeared that Dr Flaws had been cut in half by the Doctors. Several surgeons were looking inside the body, and were looking at the char coaled organs which remained. The four bodies had clearly been burnt completely through. Carolyn strode forwards towards Dr Flaws's body, and gave it a quick look before looking at Dr Simi Day, who was helping in the operation.  
"Doctor," Carolyn began, deadly serious, "have you found anything?" Simi shook her head to say no, and Carolyn couldn't hold in a sight. "What could have caused this?" She wasn't asking Simi, she was asking everybody.  
"Well," Simi began, "Colonel Carter's theory that it was the weather seems unlikely, due to the high degree burns, but we can't just pretend that weather isn't an option." Carolyn shook her head in agreement; she agreed completely with what Simi was saying. Turning to face all of the Doctors, Carolyn began to talk to them.  
"When you find anything, tell me!" she demanded.

Carolyn continued to look at the bodies in disgust, but she knew that just looking at them wasn't going to give her answers. She ran towards her computer where all of the information for SG-12 had been recorded, and Simi decided to follow her. Carolyn looked at Simi, for approval. But then, and idea hit her... Spinning round to face the other Doctor, Carolyn asked "what time did SG-12 leave for their mission to M6Z-BW?" Simi didn't understand why this question was relevant but decided to answer anyway.  
"0600 hours." Simi replied.  
"And what time do we believe they received their burns?" Carolyn asked. Simi knew where she was going with this, Carolyn was sure she did.  
"1000 hours." Simi replied, again. Yep, she knew what Carolyn was thinking.  
"SG-12 were scheduled to check in at 0900, not 1000 hours." Carolyn told Simi, "They should have reported an hour earlier, which means that they came into trouble more than an hour earlier than before they received their burns. Also, SG-3 were sent to the planet to investigate at 1045 hours, and Colonel Carter has been able to confirm that the weather on the planet is consistent, and if not consistent, the change in weather will remain the same for hours. This wasn't hours, this was 45 minutes."  
"What are you trying to say?" Simi asked, intrigued. Carolyn didn't hesitate to respond.  
"It can't have been the weather. Somebody must have burnt the bodies!" Simi reacted in shock, "Now think, why would somebody burn the bodies? We know that SG-12 must have come into combat before 0900 hours, which makes it highly likely that they were killed and left with wounds. Whoever killed them definitely wanted us to find them, which is why they were next to the 'gate, but if they had been put next to the gate with bullet wounds, we would suspect they had been attacked and call and immediate military mission to the planet. So, whoever killed the team then burnt them, so that there would be no marks left. Dr Day, the team weren't burnt by some weird weather anomaly, they were burnt after being executed in combat!"

* * *

Dr Daniel Jackson sat in the meeting room with the rest of SG-1, Dr Carolyn Lam, and General Hank Landry. Tension filled the room like hot air, Daniel could feel it, and he knew why. After all, Dr Lam had just told the group her suspicions that SG-12 had been killed in combat, and being told that a whole team had been killed by an unknown enemy wasn't going to leave anybody feeling all happy inside. Daniel smiled, just for a second, at that thought. At the thought of this situation in anyway being positive, because it wasn't. It appeared that Colonel Cameron Mitchell had noticed his small smile, and so gave him a quick flare of anger before turning back to face the rest of the group.

General Landry was the next person to speak. "So, you're telling me that _my _team wasn't killed by the weather but by a man?" The thought was worrying; Daniel could understand why Landry had said it with dread in his voice.  
"Who knows what it is?" Samantha Carter, Sam, added. "The thing is, whoever did this killed our team, and knowing Major Johanson, he would have given a fight. Should we be looking to get into a fight with these _enemies_?" Daniel agreed, what was the point of walking into a war which the SGC could easily keep away from.  
"These enemies, as you call them," Landry started, "made an act of war when they killed Major Johanson and his team. Major Johanson has a wife, and kids. Don't you think, Colonel, that it is our right to promise them that the killers will be brought to justice?" Again, another good point. Daniel couldn't decide what side to be on. Cameron was the next one to speak.  
"Listen, Colonel, I mean no disrespect when I say that if these guys have time to think, I promise you, they'll want us out of the way. As you said, Major Johanson wouldn't give these bad guys an easy win, and from his fight, they'll be worried. If we don't strike first, or at least discover who exactly they are, I have to worry that we're gonna have a situation quite like you did in the first year of the Stargate operation, remember, when an army of Jaffa never stopped their attempts to get through the 'gate, even if there was an Iris in the way." Now, Daniel had made his decision. Sam was right, he didn't want to get into this fight which Cameron was expecting to occur.

There was a moment of silence, in which Daniel sat in his chair feeling awkward whilst fiddling with his thumbs. He watched as Landry considered what he wanted to do next, which appeared to take a while.  
"First of all," he began, "engaging in an enemy we don't even know about would be and is a stupid decision. I can't afford to even risk a member of the SGC for an attack which isn't even that important. On the other hand, I see where the Colonel is coming at. If whoever did this to SG-12 is to become an enemy in the future, I'd at least like to know what the heck it is we're fighting. So, I'm on both sides, which is why I think it would be better to be safe than sorry. So I'm sorry, son, but we're not going to do this mission." Even Daniel didn't need to listen carefully to hear Colonel Mitchell's sigh.  
"Sir, we don't even need to engage them! Let me lead SG-1 on a small mission, to check these guys out. We won't even say hello; they won't know that we were there. Please, sir. I'm asking you to authorise my team to go on a mission in which, in the best case scenario, doesn't even involve shooting a bullet." Cam replied.  
"Best case scenario, Mitchell! Worst case scenario, I don't have an SG-1 any more." Landry didn't hesitate to say.  
"As you said, sir: worst case scenario. It's like going into the ocean... The worst case scenario is getting eaten by a White Shark, but what are the chances of that happening, sir?" Landry seemed to take this in, and stopped for a second to consider his response.  
"Okay." There was a pause, a beat, "You have a go."

* * *

The death of the Great Lord Hur'fay's original First Prime had been a great thing for the First Prime's deputy, Allim, who, unlike the old First Prime, had successfully killed the Tau'ri invaders. The Great Lord Hur'fay had been extremely pleased, and Allim had been immediately promoted. However, remaining at the top of Lord Hur'fay's chain of command was not a very easy task, and it involved a massive level of difficulty... Lord Hur'fay was not a forgiving God; he killed anybody who failed him, even if it was just once, and even if that person was his First Prime. If Allim had failed to kill the Tau'ri who had attacked this planet, instead of returning to his God, he would have put the large staff weapon to his head and would have fired. Then he would have died with more dignity than he would have when being tortured by his Lord's new First Prime. But that hadn't happened, and so far, Allim had been quite a good First Prime. He hoped that he was making the Great Lord Hur'fay pleased.

At this very moment, he was walking in the Pyramid (the Cheops Class War Ship) of his God, on an important mission to set up the Chappa'ai ready for any attacking Tau'ri, since the Great Lord Hur'fay was worried that he would lose many Jaffa if a fight occurred, which, he liked to point out, he could survive through. But Lord Hur'fay's wishes were Allim's Commands, and he didn't want to end up on the bad side of Lord Hur'fay. The truth was, Allim was scared of his God, of the man who controlled his every step. He wished he was free, but in all truth, he knew this to be impossible. Allim knew the Jaffa could never be free, and so he tried to push the thought out of his mind.

_Free Jaffa? What a stupid idea,_ he thought. And to Allim, it was a stupid idea. It was an impossible concept, an impossible idea. Besides, even if Allim fought for freedom, he knew that he would end up the victim of the Great Lord Hur'fay's wrath. Sometimes fighting wasn't worth it, especially if it meant your own end. Who would join him in the fight, any way? The Jaffa of Hur'fay were happy, they were happy to serve. Rebelling to be Free wasn't an option; Allim couldn't fight a war all by himself, could he?


End file.
